


Cztery razy kiedy Castiel ochronił Deana swoimi skrzydłami

by Lampira7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Cztery sytuacje, kiedy Castiel użył swoich skrzydeł, by ochronić Deana.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four times Castiel protected Dean with his wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277581) by Silent_So_Long. 



> Link do oryginału: http://linkis.com/DNLmK

~ 1 ~

  
  
Dean stał samotnie, wpatrując się w zamarznięte jezioro, graniczące z ich motelem. Kaczki fruwały i ślizgały się po śliskiej powierzchni. Ich skrzydła rozkładały się, gdy próbowały ustać swoimi błoniastymi stopami na grubym lodzie. Łowca opatulił się mocniej płaszczem, drżąc z zimna, gdy pierwsze grube płatki śniegu spadły ze stalowoszarego nieba. Osiadały na włosach Deana, niektóre opadły na jego rzęsy, zmuszając do mrugania, by się ich pozbyć.  
  
Śnieg padał coraz gęściej, kiedy pojawił się Castiel. Trzepocząc swoimi skrzydłami w mroźnym powietrzu, wylądował bezpiecznie obok niego. Dean zbyt przyzwyczajony do niespodziewanego pojawiania się anioła, nie podskoczył na dźwięk piór, przecinających lodowate powietrze, które świadczyło o obecności Castiela.  
  
— Hej, Cas — powiedział, brzmiąc trochę bardziej ponuro, niż by chciał, kiedy spojrzał na anioła.  
  
Castiel wpatrywał się uważnie w Deana. Ciemno niebieskie oczy miały w sobie większe ciepło, niż powietrze wokół nich, kiedy przechylił głowę w kierunku przemarzniętego łowcy.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał anioł. Jego oddech zmieniał się w parę, gdy mówił.  
  
— Tak. Po prostu jest zimno — odpowiedział Dean, z nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion. — I tak miałem zaraz stąd iść.  
  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego pozostając nieruchomy, patrzył się na łowcę. Dean zobaczył lekkie drganie powietrza wokół ciała mężczyzny, gdy skrzydła wyszły z anioła, rzucając cień. Dean wpatrywał się w nie, nieprzyzwyczajony do rzeczywistego widoku, niewyraźnego kształtu skrzydeł swojego anioła. Przecież tylko widział ich niejasne przebłyski kilka razy w przeszłości.  
  
Castiel, trochę niepewnie, podszedł bliżej i położył jedną rękę na ramieniu drżącego Deana, jakby przytrzymując łowcę na miejscu. Najpierw był błysk, później pióra przesunęły się, przecinając mroźne powietrze i spadający śnieg, zanim poczuł charakterystyczny dotyk i ciepło otaczających go piór. Przymknął oczy, będąc całkowicie otulony skrzydłami swojego anioła, gdy Castiel podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Dean poczuł jak anioł owija swoje ramiona wokół jego tali i jeden ciepły, zbyt krótki pocałunek w usta, zanim Castiel się odsunął. Jednakże skrzydła otaczające Deana nie zniknęły. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, ich ciepło łagodziło drżenie, które powoli znikało z biegiem czasu. Z wdzięcznością zrelaksował się naprzeciwko ciała Castiela i przy jego ciepłych skrzydłach.  
  
— Czujesz się lepiej? — zapytał chropowatym głosem Castiel. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał policzek Deana.  
  
— Tak, po prostu cudownie — odpowiedział szorstko Dean.  
  
Castiel nie przejmował się tą gburowatością, przyzwyczajony już do starszego z braci Winchester. Zamiast tego owinął mocniej swoje skrzydła wokół Deana, przyciągając go bliżej, gdy grube płatki śniegu wciąż tańczyły wokół nich.  
  


~ 2 ~

  
  
To powinno być łatwe zadanie, wykonane za pomocą soli i ognia, i jego kopiącego głęboki dół, w zajętym grobie, by dostać się do ciała w środku. Na początku wszystko się dobrze układało, ziemia łatwo ustępowała łopacie, którą trzymał Dean, a Sam przygotowywał sól i benzynę. Wtedy zaczął padać deszcz zmieniając ziemię w ciągu kilku sekund w lepkie, grząskie błoto. Dean zaczął przeklinać głośno, w tym samym czasie, w którym pojawił się Castiel. Anioł z góry wpatrywał się swoimi przeszywającymi niebieskimi oczami w starszego z braci Winchester, walczącego z błotem.  
  
Milcząc, patrząc jak Dean wydostaje się z dziury. Jego ręce ślizgały się na błocie, gdy próbował chwycić krawędź grobu. Castiel wreszcie sięgnął i bez trudu wyciągnął Deana z grobu, w momencie gdy Sam posypał znajdujące się na dole kości solą i oblał je benzyną.  
  
Castiel odwrócił swoje intensywne spojrzenie od Deana, łowca zadrżał niemal niedostrzegalnie, gdy strumień wody deszczowej przedarł się pod jego kołnierz. Anioł rozwinął swoje skrzydła, których kontury zafalowały przez spadający deszcz, i owinął je mocno wokół Deana. Dean czuł ciepło piór na plecach i presję krawędzi skrzydła, które zgięło się nad jego głową, by chronić go przed deszczem.  
  
Sam, stojąc pod drugiej stronie otwartego grobu znajdował się za daleko, by być w zasięgu skrzydeł Castiela, ale nie próbował zmniejszyć dzielącego ich dystansu. Dean nagle był z tego zadowolony. Skrzydła Castiela były puszyste i wiąż niewidzialne, a Dean cieszył się tą niewidoczną przyjemnością. Nie sądził, że jest to coś, czym chciałby podzielić się z bratem.  
  
Nie powiedział jednak nic. Skinął jedynie lakonicznie głową, w podzięce aniołowi stojącemu obok niego, uzyskując w zamian enigmatyczny uśmiech, który zniknął zanim przekształcił się pełen uśmiech. Czekali w milczeniu, gdy Sam zapalił zapałkę i rzucił ją do grobu. Ogień ledwo się palił pod naporem istnego potopu z nieba. Castiel wyciągnął swoje wolne skrzydło nad całym grobem, by osłonić ogień przed deszczem. Dean przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej do pół uścisku, jednego ze skrzydeł Castiela, patrząc w milczeniu, jak płomienie tańczą niszcząc kości poniżej nich.  
  


~ 3 ~

  
  
Dean naprawdę nienawidził czarownic. Był to sekret, który trzymał w tajemnicy przez wszystkie lata polowania z bratem. Ten dzień dał mu dodatkowy powód do tej nienawiści, bo coś co powinno być łatwym polowaniem na czarownice, szybo stało się czymś o wiele poważniejszym.  
  
Wiedźma, którą w końcu osaczyli, w starym, opuszczonym magazynie na obrzeżach miasta, szybko wyciągnęła broń, po tym jak Castiel przeciwstawił się każdej, ale to każdej jej pośpiesznie rzuconej klątwie czy zaklęciu. Sam, będąc gdzieś po lewej za nią, przekradał się, by zaatakować ją od tyłu, gdy czarownica wydobyła broń, mierząc nią w Deana. Ostry trzask rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, gdy Castiel rzucił się do przodu, by zasłonić Deana. Ramiona i skrzydła błyskawicznie oplotły się ochronnie wokół ciała łowcy.  
  
Dwie sekundy później, poczuł ostre szarpnięcie, przechodzące przez skrzydło, z miejsca gdzie uderzył pocisk. Anioł jęknął z niespodziewanego bólu, ale nie opuścił skrzydeł. Żadne rozerwanie czy rana nie pojawiły się na silnych lotkach. Można było usłyszeć ciche stuknięcie, gdy pocisk upadł na ziemię tuż obok nich.  
  
Czarownica krzyknęła z frustracji i próbowała zastrzelić ich jeszcze raz, ale za każdym razem skutek był taki sam. Pociski odbijały się od skrzydeł Castiela, który mocniej objął nimi ciało Deana. Oczy miał zamknięte w koncentracji. Dean nie wyrywał się, wiedząc, że anioł go chroni. Czarownica krzyknęła na zewnątrz ochronnego kokonu, stworzonego z pierzastego uścisku Castiela.  
  
Tym razem krzyk był inny. Przeszywający powietrze, pełen bólu. Następnie szybko nastała ochrypła litania łacińskich zaklęć, spływająca z trudem z ust Sama. Czarownica krzyknęła ponownie, ale dźwięk był ciszy, jakby słabszy, nim całkowicie zamilkł w opustoszałym magazynie. Castiel ostrożnie rozwinął skrzydła, sprawdzając dłońmi ciało łowcy w poszukiwaniu ran. Oczywiście nie było żadnych i Dean odtrącił, nieco zbyt szorstko, ręce anioła.  
  
— Koleś, nic mi nie jest — warknął, zażenowany intensywną uwagą Castiela.  
  
— Jesteś — zgodził się z pewną ulgą anioł.  
  
— Co z twoimi skrzydłami? — zapytał Dean, czując się jak skończony dupek za takie traktowanie Castiela, gdy ten uratował mu przed chwilą życie.  
  
— Nic — odpowiedział zwięźle Castiel, przenosząc zaciemniony kształt skrzydeł do przodu i sprawdzając je niezręcznie.  
  
Sam dołączył do nich, gdy anioł ponownie schował skrzydła. Jasno niebieskie oczy zwróciły się z zaciekawieniem na wyższego Winchestera.  
  
— Nie żyje — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Castiela.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział niepewnie.  
  
Dean mruknął coś bezsensownego obok niego.  
  
Sam skinął głową. Stanął na pociskach, które zaśmiecały podłogę u ich stóp. Spojrzał na Deana i Castiela, ale nie widział u nich żadnych obrażeń. Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami, a Castiel patrzył wprost na Sama jakby na przekór. Sam także wzruszył ramionami, zanim odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
  
Trio pomaszerowało do drzwi, Castiel tylko nieznacznie spowolniony, przez krótkie pociągnięcie za rękaw płaszcza przez Deana. Łowca wyglądał nieswojo, gdy wskazał kciukiem przez ramię na magazyn za nimi.  
  
— Dzięki, stary, za to co tam zrobiłeś — powiedział, brzmiąc tak niewygodnie, jak wyglądał.  
  
Nieczęsto Dean miał powód, by komuś podziękować, nie mówiąc już o tym, by zebrał się na to odwagę i naprawdę to zrobił.  
  
— To żaden problem, Dean — odpowiedział z powagą Castiel, tylko z lekkim śladem uśmiechu w zmarszczkach dookoła oczu.  
  
Dean patrzył w milczeniu na Castiela, przerwanym przez krzyk zniecierpliwionego Sama, żeby się pośpieszyli. Moment został zniszczony. Dean odwrócił się i podążył za swoim bratem, z Castielem u boku. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, Dean poczuł chwilowy powiew powietrza i przesunięcie piór po plecach, w krótkim anielskim uścisku.  
  


~ 4 ~

  
  
Sam obudził się, słysząc krzyk Deana, leżącego na łóżku obok. Rzucał się dookoła pogrążony w koszmarze. Sam usiadł, gotowy do wyciągnięcia ręki i chwycenia brata, by go obudzić, ale Castiel wszedł między łóżka skutecznie blokując mu szansę dotarcia do brata. Sam zbyt pochłonięty widokiem wijącego się brata, nie zauważył przybycia Castiela, ale napięcie bijące z ciała anioła było bardzo wyczuwalne.  
  
— Zajmę się tym, Sam — powiedział Castiel. Sam w tym przypadku mógł tylko przytaknąć.  
  
Położył się z powrotem, ciekawy jak anioł poradzi sobie z tą sytuacją. Dean jęknął, złowiony w sennym koszmarze, który teraz przeżywał. Castiel usiadł obok mężczyzny. Łóżko ugięło się pod jego ciężarem. Sam patrzył zaskoczony, jak Castiel kładzie nogi na łóżku, jakby był do tego przyzwyczajony. Castiel wyciągnął dłoń, naciskając dwoma palcami na spocone czoło Deana. Gdy anioł zanucił coś w enochiansku, łowca zaczął powoli się uspokajać. Jego głos był cichy, łagodny i kojący. Ciało Deana rozluźniało się powoli, aż w końcu znieruchomiał, wciąż śniąc, ale teraz bez snów.  
  
— Wróć do snu, Sam. Wszystko jest dobrze — nakazał Castiel, swoim czystym, głębokim głosem. Odwrócił się, przyszpilając młodszego Winchestera swoim spojrzeniem.  
  
Sam skinął głową, układając się na łóżku, kiedy Castiel dalej się w niego wpatrywał, odwrócił się do nich plecami. Anioł usatysfakcjonowany faktem, że Sam już śpi, owinął swobodnie jedno ramię wokół talii Deana. Wciąż śpiąc, łowca odwrócił się w uścisku, gdy skrzydła Castiela wyszły i objęły go, kojąc po niedawnym koszmarze. Dean westchnął i objął anioła, przysuwając się bliżej. Jedna z jego dłoni była schowana i zwinięta wokół piór.  
  
Castiel znieruchomiał, a później pocałował powieki i usta Deana, by życzyć mu dobranoc. Położył się, by pilnować łowcę, upewnić się, że żadne koszmary nie nawiedzą śpiącego umysłu Winchestera. Zanim nadszedł ranek, Castiel odszedł, a Dean obudził się z wspomnieniem delikatnych anielskich pocałunków i ciepłym dotykiem piór otaczających go. Jedno, długie czarne pióro leżało na poduszce, zostawione przez anioła, jako przypomnienie o jego nocnej wizycie. Dean uśmiechnął się i nic nie mówiąc Samowi o tym darze, schował pióro w swojej torbie, zanim zobaczył je brat. Dean zdecydował, że pióro będzie utrzymane przez niego i jego zawsze czujnego strażnika, w tajemnicy.


End file.
